I DO MY COUSIN'S MAKEUP
by Nanasrbf
Summary: Gakushuu yang lagi gabut main ke rumah sepupunya, Chiyo untuk cari kerjaan lain selain duduk diam. Chiyo yang kebetulan bingung mau ngapain mendapatkan ide untuk Vlognya. /Didedikasikan untuk #SariRoti & #KoroMop


Asano Gakushuu butuh beberapa pencerahan.

Kenapa Sakura Chiyo yang dominan suka _shopping,_ keluar rumah kalau cuma ada Nozaki, bisa dapat uang tanpa minta ke orangtuanya. tapi ngomong-ngomong mengenai Chiyo, rasanya waktu bosannya akan hilang kalau dia pergi kerumah gadis itu. Gakushuu mengambil ponsel dan menyambungkan ke Chiyo yang sepertinya dirumah.

"Chiyo, ada dirumah ga?"

"Iya ini dirumah. ada apa? numben nelpon?"

"Gue main kesana ya?"

Jeda waktu sejenak, "Ok, lagi gabut ya?"

Gakushuu tertawa, sepupunya benar-benar tau apa keadaan yang dia alami saat ini.

"Tau aja. Gue _otw_ kesana, _See ya~_ "

Sambungan telpon tertutup begitu saja. Gakushuu melajukan mobilnya kerumah Chiyo yang kebetulan lumayan jauh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kerumah itu, atau karena kesibukkannya menjadi mahasiswa teknik lingkungan yang membuat waktunya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"CHIYO- _CHAN~~~~"_

Sakura Chiyo dengan semangat berlari kearah pintu masuk dan membukanya, "WIBU LO, masuk aja."

Terlihat wajah tak asing dengan rambut yang hampir serupa dengannya, tinggi yang lumayan melambung ketika sudah menginjak bangku perkuliahan. Gakushuu sudah masuk kerumah yang sering menjadi tempat bermainnya sejak kecil, Chiyo juga demikian.

"Kamar lo ga berubah ya," kata Gakushuu sembari menutup pintu. Chiyo sudah duduk di salah satu karpet dengan kamera yang terpasang. Gakushuu yang ada disana mengikuti Chiyo untuk duduk dan melihat beberapa barang-barang wanita yang sering disebut perlengkapan _makeup._

"Chiyo, lo kok bisa dapet barang segini banyaknya?"

"Lo mau tau?"

Gakushuu mengangguk, Chiyo tersenyum, "Lo mau dapet duit ga?"

Nah, ini, Gakushuu agak ragu.

"Gue serius ini, satu juta satu video gimana?"

Gakushuu merasa tidak enak, bukan sungkan atau apa, perasaannya memang tidak enak kalau sudah ngomong masalah uang. Tapi peduli apa, semua orang butuh uang, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I DO MY COUSIN'S MAKE UP**

 **Assassination Classroom x Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Asano Gakushuu, Sakura Chiyo**

 **Rating T**

 **Family, Friendship, Humor**

 **INDONESIA!AU. Sepupuan!GakuChiyo. Vlogger!Chiyo.**

 **Summary: Gakushuu yang lagi gabut main ke rumah sepupunya, Chiyo untuk cari kerjaan lain selain duduk diam. Chiyo yang kebetulan bingung mau ngapain mendapatkan ide untuk Vlognya.**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki**

 **Warning: ada banyak produk yang akan ditulis tanpa sensor dalam bentuk apapun disini, tapi ini bukan endorse atau sebagainya. Moga kalian menikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lightning_ sudah ditata sedemikian rupa untuk membuat ruangan jadi cerah, kamera dalam mode aktif disambungkan dengan mikrofon diatasnya, lalu tidak lupa lensa diatur menjadi sigma 24mm 1.8 agar terlihat bersih. Chiyo sudah berada di depan kamera bersama Gakushuu yang kini sudah dirapiin sedikit untuk keperluan.

" _Hi, Guys! Welcome back to my channel,_ dengan Chiyo disini yang lagi ditemenin sama," Chiyo menarik Gakushuu agar masuk dalam tangkapan lensa kemudian sedikit mencubitnya untuk memberikan kode, "Gakushuu. Dia tuh sepupu gue yang lagi gabut karena ga punya temen, duh cecian~"

Gakushuu memperhatikan Chiyo yang sangat pandai dalam berekspresi, pembukaannya yang ceria dan lancar membuat Gakushuu berpikir kalau ini bukanlah pertama kali dia membuat video seperti ini. tapi tidak harus menghina bisa tidak.

" _So,_ karena banyak banget yang nanya, ' _kak Chiyo ga bikin boyfriend's makeup?'._ oh teman-teman, kenapa kalian Menuhin _instagram, askfm,youtube, sampe snapchat_ dengan pertanyaan itu?aku ga punya pacar, teman-teman," kata Chiyo diselingi beberapa efek yang sudah diatur, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi, karena aku ga punya pacar, aku bakal _makeupin_ dia."

 _"Yeaaaayy~"_ backsound itu muncul bersamaan dengan senyum mengerikan Chiyo.

Gakushuu kembali ditarik, "Jadi kalau kalian penasaran, _please keep watching!"_ diakhiri dengan kedipan genit.

 _Scene_ berganti dengan Gakushuu duduk berhadapan dengan Chiyo yang sudah menunjukkan barang-barangnya. Seakan ditertawakan oleh takdir, Gakushuu merasa nestapa. Niatnya untuk senang-senang berakhir menjadi bahan percobaan sepupunya yang sudah terkenal di dunia maya.

"Jadi kali ini aku bakal aplikasiin _primer_ ke mukanya dulu, ini yang _Nyx Pore Filler_ karena aku liat pori-pori si Gakushuu ini lumayan besar," jelas Chiyo mengambil sedikit _primer_ dan dioleskan di wajah Gakushuu.

" _Please_ yang natural aja," pinta Gakushuu pelan diselingi suara efek ketawa. Chiyo yang melihatnya ingin tertawa, tapi karena keadaannya lagi syuting dia hanya bisa tersenyum jahi', "Tapi gue mau bikin lo yang ala-ala boneka gitu."

"Gue ga mau," tolak Gakushuu tapi ga bisa ngelawan.

"Biar kayak gue, unyu-unyu gimana gitu."

Selesai mengaplikasikan _primer,_ Chiyo meletakkan primer tadi ditempatnya, lalu mengambil produk selanjutnya, "Yang kedua, kita bakal ngasih _L.A Girl Pro Conceal_ yang warnanya ijo. Shuu, wajah lo perasaan banyak merah sama jerawatnya ih, ga pernah perawatan minimal cuci muka apa gimana sih?"

"Enak aja, ini kebetulan aja lagi jerawatan," bantah Gakushuu nyolot.

"Serah. Lo abis cukuran ya?" Sedikit _Foundation_ ditambahkan, kemudian di _blend_ biar warnanya tercampur rata.

"Iya, kok lo tau? Eh ini lo pakein apa sih, trus ini busa apaan? Busa beha?"

"Bagus deh lo cukuran, jadi gue ga usah nutupin kumis/jenggot pake _concealer_. Enak aja kalo ngomong, ini tuh _beauty blender_ , dasar kuno," balas Chiyo tak kalah nyewot. Gakushuu Cuma bisa diam, berharap semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat, kemudian berdoa pada tuhan supaya kekasihnya, Rio, tidak tau kalau dia membuat video ini bersama Chiyo.

Gakushuu melirik benda seperti buku cerita anak-anak, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah buku ketika dibuka. Dia merasa tertipu, tapi kalau mengingat dimana dia berada sekarang tentu saja dia harus tau kalau semua yang ada disini bukanlah seperti yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lo nemu ini? yaudah, nih jilat."

"Ogah!"

Chiyo membuka kotak yang tadi diambil Gakushuu dan menggosokkan sedikit di jari, "Coba aja, manis kok," katanya sambil menyodorkan jari yang sudah tertempel sedikit oleh benda itu.

"Eh iya ini manis, ini apaan?"

" _Cream countour_ yang buat pipi terlihat tirus itu loh. Entar deh gue pakein ke lo. Btw katanya ini dari coklat loh, gue lupa merknya apaan," Chiyo kembali memoleskan _Concealer_ di area bawah mata Gakushuu, "Tangan lo gatel banget. Oh iya _Guys,_ ini gue udah pakein _Concealer_ dibawah matanya. dia kan anak teknik, pasti sering begadang, jadi wajar kantong matanya gede."

Selesai untuk bagian menutupi kekurangan. Kali ini Gakushuu harus fokus, begitu yang diperintahkan Chiyo ketika dia bertanya. Jemarinya mengambil satu pensil alis.

"Nah, kita sekarang bikin alis. Pertama kita harus bikin bingkainya dulu kayak gini," pensil alis dilukiskan dari bawah mengikuti bentuk alis, setelah itu buat lurus dulu kemudian naik sedikit sekitar sepertiga dari alisnya, "BAAA."

Gakushuu yang kaget secara reflek menampar Chiyo yang kini merenung seperti ada efek hujan dan B/W dalam video.

"Untung aja ga kegaris sampe jidat. Nah ini kan sedikit _nukik,_ jadi kita pertemukanlah dengan garis yang dibawah tadi."

"Kayak jodoh dong dipertemukan," kata Gakushuu seakan menyindir Chiyo yang tak kunjung punya pacar. Gadis itu paham, tapi diam saja, kapan lagi dia bisa ngerjain Asano Gakushuu secara ikhlas dan sukarela?

 **:: :: ::**

"Cut!"

"Shuu, lo beneran cantik demi apa deh," gelak Chiyo yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Gakushuu yang sangat cantik walau baru diolesin dikit.

"Ini dilanjutin lagi ga sih? Risih gue pengen cepet-cepet selesai," keluh Gakushuu bermuram durja.

"Oh iya lupa, bentar ini hahaha, ya ampun demi apa gue ga nahan lo tadi natap gue."

 **:: :: ::**

"Ok, Guys! Untuk _eyeshadow base_ , aku bakal gunain dari _Aubeau_ _professional eye makeup base_ , kasih ke seluruh kelopak mata, jangan ke seluruh wajah," jelas Chiyo yang kembali memoles wajah 'cantik' Gakushuu.

Untuk _makeup_ mata, Chiyo sedikit berhati-hati karena akan mempengaruhi bentuk mata Gakushuu. Namanya boneka matanya harus besar dong, _kira-kira itu yang dipikirkannya._

Selesai dengan _base_ , Chiyo melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan _eyeshadow_ berwarna coklat _shimery_ dengan jari dan di _blend_ di kelopak mata mengikuti pola setengah lingkaran, kemudian dia mengambil warna sedikit lebih gelap dengan menggunakan _brush,_ "Kok tadi lo ga ngegunain _brush_ nya?"

"Produknya gak keambil sih di produk tadi," jelas Chiyo melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis itu merasa sedikit merasa kalau _eyeshadow_ nya berantakan, jadi diambilnya _brush_ yang lumayan bersih kemudian di _blend_ dari ujung ke ujung untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih rapi.

"Nah sekarang, kita gunain _eyeliner,_ Tapi.. karena hari ini aku semangat banget mau makeupin dia, jadi aku bakal pasangin bulu mata dulu," Chiyo dengan senang hati mengambil bulu mata palsu dan ditempelkan ke kelopak mata Gakushuu.

"Niat banget ya lo ngerjain gue," batin Gakushuu nestapa. Tidak ada pilihan, bantuin sepupu dikit demi popularitas tidak jadi masalah.

"Ada sedikit bagian kosong ditengah, Sini lo deket dikit ke kamera," tangannya mengarahkan kamera ke dekat mata Gakushuu yang dikatakan sedikit kosong. Lalu diambilnya eyeliner, kemudian diaplikasikan sedikit bagian yang kosong itu.

"Selesai untuk bagian mata, eh elo belum dijepit kan bulu matanya? Bentar gue jepit dulu, baru dikasih mascara biar cetar."

 _Gakushuu sabar, Gakushuu ikhlas…_

"Kita sudah selesai untuk daerah mata, sekarang aku aplikasiin _blush on_ ke pipinya, ayo Shuu sekarang senyum," perintahnya yang kini dituruti saja oleh Gakushuu.

Setelah selesai dengan _blush on,_ Chiyo kembali memoleskan _lipstick_ warna _nude_ sebagai _base,_ kemudian menambahkan _Dear Darling Liptint_ sehingga membentuk _gradient lips._

"Sekarang kita kunci makeupnya dengan _compact powder_ , lalu kita _set_ dengan _City Color Matte Setting Spray,_ dan akhirnya selesai, mau lihat hasilnya? Tunggu sebentar," Chiyo menyelesaikan _makeup_ nya dan menutup lensa sebentar sebelum penampakan berubah menjadi..

Asano Gakushuu, dengan wig pirang mirip sang kekasih, dan tentunya jaket _Unicorn_ punya Chiyo. Benar-benar penampakan yang cantik.

"OMG! Kamu cantik banget, Shuu~"

" _Setan lo!"_

"Jadi teman-teman, ini sepupuku namanya Ishani Gakushuu, sedikit kenal ya? Iya dia yang main di Ranveer dan Ishani. Sumpah ya, lo cantik banget gue ga boong, gue aja gagal jadi cewek kalo ngeliat lo kayak gini," ocehnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Gakushuu menghela nafas, "Lo ngerasa gagal jadi cewek? Gue ngerasa gagal jadi cowok."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAA."

"Sial."

"Btw, gimana hasilnya? Menurut aku dia cantik banget ya ampun. Kalau kalian suka, jangan lupa _like, coment, and subscribe. See ya in the next video, byebye~~"_

Dan videopun berakhir seiring ditutupnya lensa dengan kedua tangan orang itu.

 **FIN~**

* * *

Haihaihai~~~

Sari roti, roti, sari roti~~~ aku kembali di FAKI~

Seneng banget rasanya nulis ini, rasanya kayak jadi _Beauty Vlogger_ beneran wkwk

Aku seneng banget karena bisa ngebeli sari roti untuk bulan april ini xD oh iya, ini bukan endorse ya, Cuma kebutuhan cerita aja.

Aku ngambil referensi dari vlognya Nanda Arsyinta – I Do My Boyfriend's make up, Mega Gumelar – Back to school makeup, Molita Lin – 200K makeup challenge, thebeautycrush – how I film, edit, & instagram.

Kalau kalian mau liat versi aslinya bisa dicari di youtube ~~

See ya in the next fanfict ~~~

* * *

:: :: ::*

 ** _Omake_**

Nakamura Rio tidak percaya, sejak satu jam dia menunggu Asano Gakushuu yang janjinya ingin mengajak berkencan malah lama banget datangnya. Dilihatnya notif _youtube_ yang menampilkan Sakura Chiyo yang mengupdate video barunya.

 **I DO MY COUSIN'S MAKEUP**

Oke, ini aneh. _Beauty vlogger_ lain biasanya akan membuat 'I Do My Boyfriend's makeup'. Sakura Chiyo benar-benar unik dan berbeda.

Layar menampilkan wajah Gakushuu dan Chiyo yang ternyata mirip dan saudara sepupu. Rio tidak percaya, tapi ketika melihat dengan benar barulah dia sadar kalau memang kekasihnya yang ada dalam video itu.

Tepat video itu berakhir dengan wajah cantik Gakushuu, yang ada di video datang dengan rapi dan wajahnya yang tampan. Gakushuu menaikkan alis, bertanya dengan isyarat paling mainstream didunia.

"Katakan padaku… KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU KAU PUNYA SEPUPU BERNAMA SAKURA CHIYO, ASANO GAKUSHUU?!"

Gakushuu yang baru datang kaget, tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya tau mengenai Sakura Chiyo. Baru saja ingin menjelaskan, Rio mulai lagi dengan senyum tidak jelasnya.

"Tapi Shuu.. kau benar-benar cantik di video ini."

 _Terkutuklah kau, Sakura Chiyo!_

Dan mimpi buruk Gakushuupun terjadi.

 **FIN ~**


End file.
